A Different Game
by OtterLittleM
Summary: We all know what happens to Peeta and Katniss after the revolution, but what of their mentor, Haymitch Abernathy? This story follows Haymitch after the revolution.
1. Chapter 1

Haymitch stood in the crowd, waiting for the reaping to begin. He stood with his back straight and his hands clutched behind his back. He avoided his girlfriend's eyes. President Snow's words were running through his head, "In honor of the second Quarter Quell, the districts will offer up twice as many tributes." Haymitch hoped his girlfriend, Mary, and his brother wouldn't be picked. God, his brother was only 12. This was his first year. The escort began to speak, "Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor, ladies first." She drew the names and Haymitch sighed with relief. Mary's name hadn't been called. The escort drew the name of the first male tribute. The boy was about Haymitch's age. He had seen the boy around school but they had never had a conversation. The woman drew the second name and called out, "Haymitch Abernathy." Haymitch felt fear rise up but he quickly swallowed it as he walked up to the stage. Haymitch stood next to the other male tribute. He gave his brother a small smile and acted as if being chosen didn't bother him, as if the games were beneath him. Haymitch acted as if there was no question on his returning. However, he knew that no one was betting on the boy from District 12, especially not this year. When his family came to see him at the train station, they would be saying their final goodbyes. They would be expecting a dead body to return.

Haymitch sat straight up in bed clutching his knife and drenched in a cold sweat. It took him several minutes to calm down and remember that they were all dead. Haymitch began to cry silently. He then wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up. He grabbed a bottle of wine that was half full and took a swig. He then sat in his arm chair and turned on his television. Today was the big day, the day the star crossed lovers from District 12 were getting married. The news was going to be abuzz with this event. They were the ones who saved Panem from the Hunger Games; they were the first ones to survive the same Hunger Games. They were the star crossed lovers. This event would never have been small. Haymitch sighed and took another drink. He knew it bothered Katniss to be all over the news again but Peeta had convinced her somehow. Haymitch took another drink; he knew he should stop drinking. He had to be sober for the wedding. He had agreed to walk Katniss down the aisle.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Haymitch walked over to Katniss' house and knocked. He sighed. Haymitch was almost more nervous than Katniss was for her big day. Katniss opened the door and smiled at Haymitch.

"Hello Haymitch."

"Hello sweetheart."

Katniss' prep team from the Hunger Games was helping to get her ready. Haymitch came in to see them bustling about. They had the same capitol air about them but their time as prisoners in District 13 had changed them too. They didn't talk as much but they could be just as naive about some things. Haymitch stood and watched the team fuss over Katniss. Then he said, "Can I please have the bride to myself for a few moments, please." They all nodded and he heard a chorus of, "Of course."

Haymitch stepped forward and gave Katniss a quick hug. He then put his hands around her face and smiled. He whispered, "You've grown so much over these few years." Haymitch smiled. He remembered the child that had volunteered for her sister in the seventy fourth annual hunger games. Haymitch then started pacing. He stopped and saw a very old picture of the Everdeen family. It must have been taken right before the death of Mr. Everdeen. Mrs. Everdeen looked very happy and Prim was very young, maybe 10 years old. The thought made Haymitch smile slightly. It was a time before Katniss suffered from the night terrors that haunted him. Katniss dreamed of the same things as Haymitch except Katniss had dreams of her sister's death. Haymitch turned towards Katniss and gave her a smile. It was the most genuine smile Haymitch had given anyone since his games. Katniss smiled back at him. Haymitch looked at her and said, "You ready for your big day, sweetheart." Katniss nodded and whispered, "Yes but I'm not ready for the cameras." Haymitch smiled and chuckled. "I wouldn't be ready for those either." Katniss said, "Are you sure you want to walk me down the aisle today?"Haymitch nodded and said, "Of course, I am. Who else would do it?" 

Katniss smiled and gave a small laugh. Katniss whispered, "I have no idea. I wanted to ask her but –." She stopped. Haymitch looked at her concerned and asked, "What is it sweetheart?" Katniss sighed and said, "I wanted my mother to be here but she can't bear the thought of even setting foot in District 12." Haymitch smiled and pulled her into a hug. Katniss had begun to cry and Haymitch whispered, "Don't cry, not today, sweetheart. It's your big day." He didn't know what to do, Haymitch had never been the fatherly type. Katniss nodded and then chuckled, "My team is going to be so upset once they see how I've ruined my make-up." Haymitch chuckled and said, "They live to faun over people and you are their favorite." Katniss nodded and said, "I know." She looked at Katniss and said, "Do you think she'll be watching?" Haymitch nodded and said, "Of course I do, sweetheart." Katniss smiled and Haymitch smiled back. He then put his hand his pockets and said, "Why don't we get your team back in here? You've only got an hour and you've got to get into that dress of yours." 

Katniss smiled and said, "Yes, I do. Did you know it's the one Cinna designed for me, for the first wedding?" Haymitch smiled and said, "I'm sure he'd be honored." Katniss nodded as Haymitch turned to bring the team back into the room. They began to fuss over Katniss again. The team fixed her make-up. Haymitch left as they helped her into the dress. Haymitch sighed. He knew that this day would be difficult for Katniss. She had wanted her sister there. One late night several weeks earlier, they had gotten drunk together. Katniss rarely drank, but when she did, she drank to forget. That night, Katniss confessed that she had wanted Prim to be her maid of honor. Haymitch felt a sudden rush to his head and he sunk to the floor. He knew that this meant a flashback was coming. Katniss wanted him to go see a doctor, she said there was medicine that could help him but he refused. Most of the flashbacks were just images from the games. This time was no different. Katniss' voice brought him back to reality. He heard her call out, "Haymitch, come here." Haymitch stood up and pulled himself from the ongoing nightmare.

Haymitch walked into the room and smiled. Katniss looked beautiful in her wedding gown. Her team had painted small flames around her eyes; they were barely noticeable but beautiful all the same. The team had painted the flames on in an orange glitter so they shown whenever she moved her face. Haymitch knew Cinna would have found it beautiful and honored to see his dress in Katniss' wedding. Haymitch smiled and said, "You look beautiful." Katniss smiled back and said, "Thank you." 

Haymitch had never been good at being sentimental or showing his feelings. Today was going to be a difficult day for him. aymitch stepp


	3. Chapter 3

Haymitch drove Katniss to the small church located in District 12. The church was shortly after the war ended. Haymitch could not remember when those in District 12 used the church for religious reasons. It started out as a way for the citizens of District 12 to remember those that had died during the war and in the 74 years of the Hunger Games. For the past year, the ceremonies for the dead became less frequent. Those who were living in District 12 began to use the church for their weddings. Every 2 or 3 months, they held some sort of service to honor the fallen. Haymitch parked his car in the small parking lot. Haymitch was one of the few people in District 12 that knew how to drive. There was very little need to drive; District 12 was still small enough that the citizens could walk anywhere with very little trouble. Haymitch had learned how to drive a few months after the war ended. He wanted to have the ability to say he knew how to drive.

Haymitch quickly got of the car to help Katniss out and keep her dress from getting dirty. The prep team would have a fit if they found even the smallest speck of dirt on the dress. They got inside and went to a small back room. The prep team had a few last minute things to do for Katniss. Haymitch paced outside the room. He felt anxious and he could not find a cause for his anxiety. Haymitch suddenly heard Maysille's voice calling for him. He stopped and turned to look behind him. Haymitch saw Maysille lying on the floor of the church, bleeding from her neck. Haymitch let out a small cry and sat on the floor, trying to block the memories. Thoughts rushed through Haymitch's head and he began whispering, "No, not today, this can't be happening today." Katniss rushed out of the room saying, "Haymitch, is everything alright?" Haymitch stood up and gave Katniss a wide smile, "Just fine, sweetheart. I just stubbed my toe." Katniss gave him a weak smile and said, "Oh, okay." Haymitch could hear the disbelief in her voice. Katniss knew better than most what it was like to have flashbacks from the games. He walked into the room with her, whispering, "Really, sweetheart. I just stubbed my toe. You know how I am when I'm sober." Katniss smiled, shaking her head. Haymitch felt relief fill up inside of him. It would hurt him to know that he was responsible for ruining Katniss and Peeta's big day. Haymitch had begun to care for the kids when he first mentored them in the 74th annual Hunger Games. Haymitch tried to fight the feelings he felt for the two kids because he knew the odds were not in favor for the two star crossed lovers. Everything changed when it looked as if the two had a chance to win. Haymitch worked harder than he ever had before during the games. Now, Haymitch was in their wedding and he had never been prouder. Katniss and Peeta were the closest Haymitch would ever come to having children.

The pep team fussed around Haymitch and Katniss. Haymitch stood stiffly in his suit. He rarely wore it and it took several hours of shifting through piles of clothes to find it. Katniss just sighed when she saw the piles of clothes throughout his house. The minutes seemed to drag on, but the prep team finally stopped bustling about. Octavia clapped her hands together and gushed, "Oh, Katniss! You look so beautiful!" The rest of the prep team nodded as Octavia continued to talk about how Katniss looked beautiful. Haymitch did agree with Octavia, Katniss looked radiant. The prep team had done their work well but Haymitch noticed how happy Katniss looked. Katniss had a smile on all day. Haymitch could not remember the last time he had seen Katniss so happy.

Katniss turned towards Haymitch and asked, "What do you think?" Haymitch smiled and said, "Sweetheart, you are beautiful. Peeta is one lucky man." Katniss' smile grew wider and Haymitch saw tears in her eyes. He smiled at her and pulled her into a tight hug while whispering, "Prim is watching." He then gave her a kiss atop of her head. Haymitch looked at the prep team and said, "Are we ready?" They all nodded and squealed excitedly before leaving to take their seats. Katniss had pushed herself away from Haymitch. Haymitch offered her his arm and said, "Ready, sweetheart?" Katniss smiled and said, "Yes." Katniss took his arm and the music began to play.


End file.
